


little by little (but not too little, or I might just die) | w.jh/j.ww

by SoRadgirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jun is lonely, M/M, Wonwoo has a beautiful laugh, Wonwoo is a photographer, Wonwoo needs a model for his final assignment, and out comes jun like magic, everything is connected with the continuing fics, gyuhao if you squint, i know i am, mention of Minghao - Freeform, who isn't in love with wonu's nose scrunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRadgirl/pseuds/SoRadgirl
Summary: Wen Junhui was probably the campus slut, although not many knew it. He had a way of working his way into other's pants, and it wasn't very healthy. But Jun stuck with it, because it was one way to make him feel less lonely. After all, he gave his first love away to one of his fuck buddies, and that first love also happened to be his best friend. But Junhui meets Wonwoo, and sees his nose scrunch up when he laughs, and decides he wanted to see it more.orJunhui accidentally runs in front of a scary looking man's photo, but the man turns out to be a softie.





	little by little (but not too little, or I might just die) | w.jh/j.ww

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this on @//mylovelyjeonghan on IG as an accompaniment to one of my shitty edits but I wanted to expand it. There is more than one story featuring various seventeen ships and they all intertwine somehow. Or at least I hope to make them all connect. Wish me luck, and thanks for reading!

LITTLE BY LITTLE 

Junhui's lower half was a little sore, and he tried to hide his limping as he walked through the public park. Luckily for him, this happened more often than not, so he was used to it, whether that was the concerned or questioning stares he got or the fact that he could get away with the image that whoever he had slept with last night pounded him into his mattress hard. Surprisingly it wasn't Kim Mingyu, although he was one of the roughest ones Junhui had ever encountered in his college career of one night stands or friends with benefits (which he had many of). Kim Mingyu stopped seeing Jun in the late hours of night when he started dating Xu Minghao. And they were cute, Jun had to admit, although (1) Xu Minghao was his best friend and (2) he used to be in love with Minghao (and is still slightly not over it). But he pawned Minghao off to Mingyu at the end; they were meant for each other. Lost in his thoughts and his intense focus onto trying to walk without a limp, Junhui accidentally walked in front of a man taking a photo. 

"Sorry!" he apologized, stepping back far enough to hope he wasn't in the shot. The man behind the camera pulled the mask that concealed his face.  
"It's fine. Do you mind moving a little over there?" the man asked him, and Junhui complied while drooling over the unknown man's chiseled features.   
"What for?" Jun asked when he realized that standing there meant he was probably in the photo.   
"I want you to pose for the photo. It's to pay back for wasting one of my films, they aren't cheap you know." he spoke with a stern tone but a small grin, obviously teasing the Chinese man.   
"I guess that's only fair." Jun finds himself smiling back, taking note of the way this man's nose scrunched up as his smile grew wider.   
"Alright, now pose, and make it seem natural but with a little flair." he was instructed. So Jun turned and stood with his back to the camera, his head tilting slightly so that only the side of his face could be seen. He felt cool, but he also didn't know what to do with his hands, so he let them dangle down, angling with his shoulders. 

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo by the way." the man said after Jun heard the click of the shutter go off.   
"Wen Junhui." he replied back, turning back to face Wonwoo.   
"Do you mind if I use this photo for my final class project?" Wonwoo asked, making his way to Jun so that he could review the photo (wow his arms did look awkward, way to go Jun).   
"Not at all, I don't look half bad. You're pretty good." Jun smiles.   
"I had a good model." Wonwoo says, shutting off his camera. 

"I have to go meet someone for lunch, do you want to tag along... Perhaps?" Wonwoo asked, voice trailing off awkwardly. Luckily Jun nodded, a little more enthusiastic than he had too. But Jun was too enchanted by the man too care much. 

 

*** 

"Kim Mingyu?"  
"Wen Junhui?"   
Wonwoo's "someone" was none other than stupid Kim Mingyu. Jun felt himself sigh a little, but smiled and took a seat next to Wonwoo.   
"I didn't know you were friends with Jun." Mingyu speaks to Wonwoo as the taller-than-Jun-by-only-a-little man takes his seat.  
"Well not really. We just met like fifteen minutes ago to be honest." Wonwoo answers nonchalantly.   
"Ah really? Well understandable, I guess it's Jun after all." Mingyu laughs.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jun glowered.   
"i just mean you have a way of attracting people, ya know." Mingyu grins, wiggling his eyebrows and earning a well-deserved smack from Junhui.   
"I don't get it?" Wonwoo asked, and Junhui felt mortified, silently begging Mingyu not to tell him and ruin his reputation. 

"Junhui is known for one night stands and friends with benefits on campus." Mingyu grinned and Jun went red.  
"I've never heard of that though." Wonwoo said, which was not the reaction Junhui had expected.   
"Wait, you go to the same school? That's so weird." Jun hummed, trying to brush it off.  
"Well unlike you, Wonwoo is very normal." Mingyu pats Wonwoo on the shoulder.   
Junhui couldn't help but disagree with Mingyu.   
  
"So you two met on what conditions?" Wonwoo asked Jun and Mingyu.   
"Friends with benefits. Jun's a good fuck if you're looking for anything by the way." Mingyu was definitely crossing the line.   
"I'm not a fucking prostitute you can advertise Kim Mingyu." Jun glared.   
"No thanks, I'm good." Wonwoo brushed it off, calling the waitress over.   
Oh if he could kiss him right there and there.   
  
"Are you still upset?" Mingyu asked after the waitress walked away.   
"About what?" Wonwoo asked.   
"I stole Hao from him." Mingyu answered.   
"Of course you did, bastard." Wonwoo remarked as if offending Mingyu was a daily habit.   
"No, not really. I got over it, I think. Plus Minghao is still my best friend. I can't keep that kind of grudge around him." Jun answered, picking at the corner of the table and not looking at Mingyu. He wasn't lying about being over it, but the subject was making him slightly uncomfortable. Wonwoo seemed to have noticed, because he all of a sudden switched the topic before mingyu could open his loud mouth again. 

"Did Minghao say yes to helping me with the project?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu just as the waitress returned with their drinks.   
"He's also too busy with finals. You know him, he focuses on one task at a time." Mingyu makes a regretful face.   
"Sorry, but what project?" Jun butted in, curious.   
"Wonwoo's final. He's a photography major and he needs a model to take his shots so that he can reach the qualifications." Mingyu explained.   
"Oh... I see." Jun nodded.   
"Can you do it?" Wonwoo asked him. 

"What?" Jun asked.   
"Can you help me with my final project?" Wonwoo asked, eyes looking desperate. 

How could Jun say no to eyes like that?   
"Sure, I guess I can make time for it." Jun smiled, and Wonwoo looked relieved and grateful.   
"Thank you! Let's exchange contact numbers." Wonwoo said, pulling out his phone. Jun took his out as well, reciting his phone number to Wonwoo.   
"And while I'm at it I'm just going to delete Mingyu's number." Jun said, spouting an over exaggerated gasp from Mingyu.   
"But why?" he wailed.   
"Your old one, because you keep forgetting to pay your damn phone bill." Jun snarls. Wonwoo threw his head back and let out a laugh, and it took every muscle in Jun's body not to smile at the sound of it. 

Wonwoo had a pretty nice laugh, Jun thought to himself. 

***

 **Nice Laugh  
** \- r u free 2day? Need 2 take sum shots b4 the first deadline. 

**Wen Junhui**

\- I think I should be free by four pm.   
\- and for the love of god please type coherent words

 **Nice Laugh  
** \- wdym?

 **Wen Junhui  
** \- nevermind

 **Nice Laugh  
** \- meet u in dat park tht we met @ 1st time

 **Wen Junhui**  
\- i just lost three million brain cells reading that   
\- Okay see you

***

Junhui couldn't stop his jittery hands from reaching into the depths of his closet and pulling out the nicest clothes he had. He wanted to look good for Wonwoo, even though this wasn't a date, even if Wonwoo was handsome as the devil. And by handsome as the devil he meant sinfully handsome. And so he went out with date-worthy clothes, walking straight this time, no awkward limp. Waiting for him in that exact spot was none other than Jeon Wonwoo, looking extremely good as he always did. Slung over his shoulder was the bag he kept his camera in, the camera itself already placed in his hands. He wore the black mask, because his "face gets red from the cold easily" said Wonwoo himself. It was no biggie, since the mask dud make Wonwoo look mysterious, in a good way. 

"Hey, did you wait long?" Jun asked as he was close enough to Wonwoo to make proper conversation.   
"Nope, just got here. You look nice by the way. Matches where we're going." Wonwoo said with an approving nod.   
"We're not shooting here?" Jun asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was just complemented so effortlessly.   
"No, we're going to take a bus there. it's about five stops away, so not that far." Wonwoo said, flashing two tickets before handing one to Jun and walking off to the bus stop. 

The bus ride was silent. Not an awkward silence.But both Jun and Wonwoo were just not the talking type.  And that was fine. So Jun opted to daydreaming while staring out the window,  and Wonwoo opted to read a book. Roads became more and more unfamiliar as the bus trip went on. Jun counted the stops in his head, waiting for the moment where he had to pull the cable to indicate a stop.

Three. 

Four. 

Five. Last stop. Jun pulled the cable just as Wonwoo looked up from his book to reach over Jun and pull the cable as well. Fingers brushed against fingers and the more jumpy Jun pulled his hand away, as if he was electrocuted. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow but said nothing, tugging on the cable and nodding when the panel changed to indicate a stop. Junhui drummed his fingers against his thighs, matching the beat of his heart. His face was a swash of pink, and he silently reprimanded his awkwardness. Wonwoo remained a dumb, handsome oaf, oblivious to Jun's obvious attraction.

"Here." Wonwoo got off the bus, Junhui following after him. The Chinese man looked up to see an black metal arch and gate with a sign that read THE GRAVEYARD OF Angels.  
"The graveyard of angels?" Jun read aloud with a questioning tone.  
"An old cult buried people here with the belief that they were angels of God." Wonwoo answered with his much-loved nonchalant demeanor. For some reason his fluidity calmed Jun's erratic personality easily. And Wonwoo wasn't wrong when he added that the graveyard was beautiful, for what it was.

***

Junhui ended up looking forward to the photoshoots with Wonwoo. He learned more about Wonwoo and in return spilled all he was. And Wonwoo  was so open and so accepting. So much so that when one of the concepts became a little too sensual Wonwoo breathed out from behind his camera that he wanted to "fuck him so hard right now". And that's what Wonwoo did. Jun added Wonwoo to his mental list of friends with benefits.

Though Jun wanted more than that, he told himself that it was better than nothing.

***

Junhui couldn't take it anymore.

No more late night quickies that would end with Jun unsatisfied and heartbroken. No more stuffy photoshoots. No more wondering if they would continue hanging out after finals, after Wonwoo stopped really needing him.

So Jun pressed Wonwoo against his wall one day, kissing the man with all the emotions he had inside  for him, letting it all out. He pulled back and saw Wonwoo with his eyes wide open.

 _He probably kept his eyes open the whole time._ Jun thought bitterly. And with that thought he stormed out the front door, collapsing into tears as soon as he got  home.

 _I'm cursed_ , Jun said.

_I will love everyone, but nobody will love me._

***

After that Jun ignored Wonwoo the best he could. He drowned his heart in one night stands and work so he could temporarily forget about the choking pain that constricted his chest. And it always worked, for the first few hours at least. Finally people talked about it. Jun was officially the campus slut.

**Wen Junhui to Nice Laugh (May 19)**

-you probably heard it already.

-just wanted to say thanks for not spreading rumors when you knew about it

-bye.

***

Junhui saw Wonwoo walk to his direction at the corner of his eye.   
"Sorry Hao, got to go." Jun stood up, apologetic. Minghao glanced over to see Wonwoo.   
"Really Jun? You can't keep running away from him." Minghao reprimanded.  
"I know, but that won't stop me from doing it." Jun answered, hastily leaving the lunch area and into the barren hallways. 

"Hey whore, mind if I ask for a quick blow? Probably not right?" a student who was loitering outside called out, his friends joining in the gross heckling.   
"No thanks. You don't really match my standards, visually and physically." Jun replied, shooting a pointed look downwards. When did he get so snarky? He's definitely been hanging around Minghao too much.   
"You should probably apologize for that one." He was warned. Jun kept walking forward.   
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Junhui felt a hand on his arm yank him backwards, causing him to lose his balance and hit the floor. 

"Hey. Just go, before you get in trouble." Jun looked up to see Wonwoo. The guys grumbled but went away quickly. Jun didn't take Wonwoo's hand when it was offered and ran away as quick as he could. 

***

"Hao, can I borrow Mingyu for the night?" Jun asked his friend on the phone.   
"No Jun you may not fuck my boyfriend." Minghao answered.   
"But... I really just need a distraction." Junhui whined.   
"Then go find someone else, or solve your problem with Wonwoo, idiot." Minghao lectured him. Jun blew a raspberry into the phone and hung up, sulking. 

**Nice Laugh to Wen Junhui (May 23)**

-come back 2 me

\- I miss u OK?

-stop ignoring me 

-loser

 

Junhui had never put everything down so fast.

***

"You said you missed me?" Jun grinned as Wonwoo opened his front door. Wonwoo's face slowly changed from shock to relief to a sort of passion.

"Come here you." Wonwoo mumbled, wrapping his sweater paws around Jun's waist and pulling him inside, burying his face into his neck. 

"I did miss you, a lot. You're such a petty ass." Wonwoo told him once he pulled away.

"You love this ass though." Jun smirked. Wonwoo smacked his butt lightly with an equally mischievous smirk, slowly luring the man to his bedroom.

While Jun sat on the bed he sighed as Wonwoo kissed him. It was an unusually soft and loving kiss. 

"I love you Wen Junhui. Everyday i just fall more and more in love than you could imagine."

"I don't know about that Wonu." Jun murmured, pulling away from another one of Wonwoo's attack on his lips. 

"What? Why?" Wonwoo looked up at him with disbelief. 

"I've been falling in love with you more than you could imagine." Jun grinned dorkily, pulling Wonwoo back into the kiss.

***

Wonwoo and Jun move in with each other, and pin their photos to a wall. The portraits are sometimes big, sometimes small, like polaroids. Most of them have Jun in them, or are solely of Jun. Some have Wonwoo in glasses, hunched over mid-laugh, nose scrunched up just the way Junhui loves. But on some rare occasions, there's a photo of them together. And those photos, Wonwoo thought (but never would say aloud), radiate the most love. 

END 

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the end a little because I went away on vacation and was left with only a phone to write on. I hate typing with my phone. But thank you for sticking with it. When I return I hopefully will extend it, if I gain inspiration or if I have the energy to do it.
> 
> edit: I have extended it slightly, just to make it feel less rushed but eh. Still not completely satisfied. But thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
